Gelaibu City
Gelaibu City 'is the capital of Gelaibu, and the political capital of the continent and regoin of Qirq Atoll. 'City Description Gelaibu City is the capital of the nation of Gelaibu and Qirq Atoll, and is ruled by King Eldimond IVX, and is home to: Viceroy Surzoh, and Antoni. The city is surronded by a great brick wall that lifts around 400 feet above the hill-like ground below. The city is more or less known for the Crimson District, and contains another landmark, the famous Crimson Cathedral. The city is home to five major districts, although it contains multiple smaller districts as well: #'Consumers District': The comsumers district is the second largest district, and by far the most busy. The district contains all of the markets, and businesses, and most public resources that wouldn't be considered entertainment. The district is split into four sub-districts: ##'Poloiac District': The eastern district is close to the trade and slum districts. This sub-district contains libraries and general shops, usually not jewlers or general shops, usually more specialized. This district is home to the library seen in "The Coming Fray" (1x03), and to Geyb's shop, MAPS!. ##'Acceptance District': The must far north district, and where all the gems and jewels originally arrive in the city. It is also the main enterance to the city, so it is a major advertizing and marketing district for travelers, and returning inhabitance. ##'Jewlers District': The North-East district is named the Jewlers District, although it contains nearly as much jewlers as every other sub-district in the consumers. It was probably given that name because it is where a great amount of the expensive jewels come to rest. ##'Semi-Center District': The most south and centeral sub-district of consumers. The district is mostly a collection of everything that the other subdistricts have, although this district specializes in general shops, temples, and hospitals. #'Entertainment District': The entertainment district is where nearly all entertainment is located, including the Gelaibu/Gaudbin Amphitheater. The district contains zoos, libraries, brothels, taverns, inns, and other entertainment means. The district is split into three sub-districts: ##'Gelaibu Amphitheather': The theather of Gelaibu is in fact so large, that it is considered its own district in the city, and a sub-district in the entertainment district. ##'Main District': The main sub-district is almost all of the entertainment district, sans the amphitheather, and Welkin Port. ##'Welkin Port': Welkin Port is a rather tall collection of buildings and towers that act as docks to Skyships, and a major look out for the Crimson Knights of the city. The district and towers are both owned by private businesses who carter these ships, and the government who owns the lookouts, and a few of the ships. #'Crimson District': The crimson district is the district for: nobles, diplomats, aristocrats, and housing for the Crimson Knights of Gelaibu. The district technically has three sub-districts: ##'The Crimson Cathedral': The Crimson Cathedral is the hub of politics in Qirq Atoll, and home to both the court, and the king. The cathedral also contains prisons, housing for nobles and rich, a museum, a massive church, the court, the throne-room, and much more. Travel between the levels is accomplished by Magic Elevator. ##'Boris World Treasurey': The treasury is the massive treasure hoard that belongs to the city, and the government of the city. ##'Guard's Rest': The Guard's Rest is baracks, the home to all Crimson Knights. #'Trade District': The trade district is the final destination of all of the materials from Mount Prosperous, it is where almost all trade is made, and where shipping out to the world usually begins. #'Crime/Slums': The slums are where all other inhabitants are located, and lately it has been taken over by a large amount of crime. The district consits of two seperate sub-districts: ##'Habitance District': This is where almost all housing is located, and appears most like a normal medieval town. ##'Religous District': This is where most of the temples are located, and where almost all religous temples and places are located. 'Demographics' It is hard to say exactly, but the city probably consists of around 1.3 billion inhabitance. The demographics are mostly 45% human, 30% dwarves, 10% elves, 5% gnomes, 5% halflings, and 5% other. Although because of the cities size, almost every race and ethnicity is seen somewhere. 'Nobles' Being the technical capital of Qirq Atoll, there are many nobles in the city at times. *King Eldimond IVX Just Passing Through: *Sovereign Gyvoss *Acolyte Sara *Lord Seren Brack *Lady Sable Brack *The Nobleman The Court: *Viceroy Surzoh *Sovereign Gyvoss Wealthy Businessmen/King's Most Trusted: *Wuldstalk *Geyb Rai'Ell Religious Figures: *Acolyte Sara (no longer) 'Notable Locations' *Crimson Cathedral *MAPS! *Welkin Port 'The Story So Far' '"Slowly Turning British" (1x02)' After a long day of travelling, the five adventurers who all were traveling to the city, finally arrive, awe struck with brilliant images of the cathedral and the massive walls. (needs moderation) '"The Coming Fray" (1x03)' After accepting the mission from the king, the four adventurers excluding Scarlet Fires, travelled around Gelaibu City. (needs moderation) 'References' Category:Cities